I Stopped, Danna!
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: teman yang baik adalah yang mendukung, membantu dan berjuang jika temannya benar. marah, menentang dan menasihati jika temannya salah. punya teman seperti itu, seharusnya hargai dia dan jangan pernah ada rasa untuk mengabaikan setiap niat baiknya


**I stop, Danna!**

**Genre : Friendship  
Chara : Sasori, Deidara  
Rated : T  
Disclaimer : sampai selamanya ga bakal jadi milik ana  
Warning : OOC, AU, GJ, lebay, bahasanya ancur, banyak dialognya  
Note : Fic ini tentang Yaoi, tapi bukan Yaoi. Ngerti ga? Sip deh klo ga ngerti! Just read n find out!**

"IIIEEEH! Kawaaaiiii, Uuuunnh!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan diikat sedang duduk di bangku teras kelas, nampak melihat sesuatu di depan notebooknya.

"Deidara! Lagi-lagi kau ini! mencuri kesempatan manfaatin Hotspot tiap kali guru ga ada! Kapan kamu mau pinter kalau seperti itu terus?" pemuda yang lainnya, berambut merah maroon, dengan hazel style menegur sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ah, Danna! Tak apa kan! Selama kita masih bisa seneng-seneng, kita manfaatin kesempatan!" ngeles pemuda yang bernama Deidara itu. Pemuda yang menegurnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Ck ck ck…kapan kamu bisa tobat, Deidara? Pasti Yaoi lagi tuh yang dilihat!"

"Yapz, un! Aku kan fudanshi, un! Oh, Danna, lihat deh, un!" Deidara menghadapkan notebooknya ke wajah pemuda berambut merah itu. "Uph…" yang diberi lihat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Perutnya seketika mual. "Apa ini? jauhkan dariku! Sebelum notebookmu kubanting! Apa-apaan sih kamu ini? kamu kan tau aku yaoi hater!"

"Ahahaha! Wajah Sasori Danna kawaii kalau memerah, un! Lebih kawaii lagi kalau Danna mau Yaoi-an! Ehm, cocoknya pairing sama siapa ya? aha, sama Itachi, un! Ayo sana, un! Aku mau lihat, un!"

"Aaaargh! Deidara! Jangan ngomong ngawur keras-keras begitu! Bisa jatuh reputasiku sebagai wakil ketua kelas!"

"Ih, Danna narsis un! Oia, Danna jadi kan temenin aku ke toko buku pulang nanti, un?"

"Iya, iya! Jadi! Memangnya kau mau beli buku apa?"

"Ada deh, un!" Deidara tersenyum dan mulai menghentikan OLnya. Kemudian mematikan notebooknya. "Danna, ayo ke kelas un!" ajaknya sambil meraih tangan Sasori.

"Lho, tumben berhenti sendiri…biasanya kocar-kacir dulu soalnya ngeliat gurunya mau dateng"

"Haha, iya! Lowbat, un! Lupa bawa charge, un!"

3 jam kemudian…

Teng tong teng tong teng tong teng tong (bunyi bel. Bayangin aja bunyi bel di bandara) Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba juga. Deidara dengan girangnya segera melesat keluar kelas. Sedang Sasori hanya selalu bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Tolong nah, jangan selalu bersikap Dobe kayak adikmu! Kau itu bisa menghancurkan reputasiku. Mulai besok aku ga mau melihatmu kayak gitu lagi. Dewasa dikit dong!"

"Ih, Danna! Kok tiba-tiba kayak Sasu-Teme aja sih? Ga papa dong, aku kan lagi senang, un!" ujar Deidara merengut

"Haaa, terserah! Kalo mau lebay silahkan, tapi ga usah di dekatku lagi"

"I, iya, Danna! Gomen, un! Aku janji, un! Yap, ayo kita cepet pulang!"

Di perjalanan…

"Danna, leh aku tau kenapa Danna ga suka yaoi, un?"

"Karena yaoi itu MENJIJIKKAN!" jawab Sasori dengan penekanan di kata akhir.

"Ah, masa sih? Kayaknya asik aja ko, un! Apa lagi kalo dipraktekin, un!"

"Arrrgh! Jangan buat konsentrasiku kacau ketika mengendarai begini! Aku akan benar-benar jumping kalo kamu aneh-aneh lagi! Biar jatuh aja kamu!"

"Danna kejam juga…hihihi"

Beberapa menit tanpa bicara….

"Danna…" Deidara berbisik pelan-sedikit mendesah-di telinga Sasori. Seraya menjulurkan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Sasori.

"HWAAAAH! BAKA! Lepaskan tanganmu, Deidara!" teriak Sasori reflek, sukses membuat orang-orang menoleh dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Yang dimarahi malah mempererat pelukannya. Mempererat bukan karena ingin menggoda, tapi karena takut jatuh akibat kekacauan mengemudi Sasori. Salahnya juga!

"Sudah kubilang, kalo kau aneh-aneh aku akan jumping! Salahmu kan!" Sasori masih saja meributkan hal tadi meski sudah di dalam toko.

"Iya nih, un! Ssshh, sakit juga, ya!" Deidara memegangi betisnya yang tersentuh knalpot motor orang saat motor Sasori terlalu mepet. Sedikit tertatih-tatih, dia berjalan menuju jejeran rak komik. Matanya seketika berbinar, rasa sakitnya sekejap hilang ketika dia menangkap 'sesuatu' yang dia cari terpampang dengan manis di tempatnya. Plus backsound seriosa yang mendukung situasinya saat itu. Backsound yang persis saat Ipin dihujani ayam goreng. Sebenarnya, apakah yang ditemukan Deidara itu?

"Hiksu! Aku terharu, un! Akhirnya aku bisa juga beli nih Doujinshi, un!"

Sasori yang awalnya di rak buku-buku medis, menghampiri Deidara yang sekejap itu terlihat sangat berbinar menyilaukan. Ada begron-begron bunganya gitu deh! Sasori sampai menyipitkan mata dan sedikit menutupi dengan tangannya. "Apa yang ditemukannya itu? Jangan-jangan…"

Saat Sasori masih terpaku memikirkan apa yang ditemukan Deidara, orang yang dipikirkan malah menghampirinya dengan lari-lari lebay ala Bollywood.

"Sasoriiiii…."

(dalam khayalan Deidara) "Deidaraaa…."

"Sasoriiii…"

(masih dalam khayalan) "Deidaraaaa…."

"Sasoriiii…."

"Deidaraaa!" PLAAAK! Tiba-tiba Deidara tersadar dari imajinasinya setelah mendapatkan 'belaian manis' dari telapak tangan Sasori. Deidara ternyata sudah memeluk erat temannya itu di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Ih, Danna! Kok aku dipukul, un?"

"Kamu juga sih yang aneh-aneh! Paen pake peluk-peluk aku segala!"

"Ah, aku terlalu senang! Eh, coba lihat deh, un! Akhirnya aku dapat Doujinshi yang selama ini aku idamkan, un! Shin-Sena, Un! Lihat nih covernya, Sena-nya kawaii kan, un?"

"Disgusting! Cih! Jauhkan itu!"

"Ah, Danna! Aku kan mau beli ini!"

"Ya sudah cepetan! Tapi ga perlu nampakin ke depan mukaku begini, Baka!" Sasori risih dengan tingkah Deidara yang lebay abis. Masa' ngasih liat aja pake ditemplokin ke muka orang segala?

Di perjalanan, di atas motor…

"Ah, ga sabar mau baca, un!" Deidara segera membuka segel plastik yang membungkus doujinshi yang dia beli tadi, kemudian membuang plastik itu seenaknya. Sukses nyemplok ke muka pengendara motor di belakangnya. Lalu…

"Iiiih, waaaauuww! Baru pembukaannya aja dah kayak gini, gimana klimaksnya? Ahahaha! Bagus, bagus, un!" dia kegirangan setelah membuka doujinshinya. Membuat Sasori mengumpat dalam hati 'huh, ributnya anak ini! lihat saja untuk yang ke3 kalinya dia bersorak, aku akan…'

"Aaaaaahhh! Buseeeett! Manteb ajeb nyungseb keleleb euy!" belum sempat Sasori meneruskan perkataan batinnya, benar saja, Deidara bersorak lagi dengan blo'onnya. Kali ini Sasori sudah habis kesabaran, dia kemudian menepikan motornya di depan sebuah bangunan bobrok yang nampak tak terurus.

"Loh, Danna? Kok berhenti? Trus Danna, paen kita kesini?" tanya Deidara dengan tampang innocent.

"Hei, kamu sadar ga sih akan ke-baka-anmu?"

"Ha?"

"Paen kamu teriak-teriak girang di jalan tadi hah? Bikin malu aja!"

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang"

"Ya ga usah segitunya kek! Bener-bener deh! otakmu ini dah keracunan sama YAOI! Jadi ga bisa ngontrol tindakan dan sikap yang lebih positif diterima orang! Please deh, Deidara! Aku tuh cape ngasih tau kamu kalo Yaoi itu udah ngerusak otak kamu! Yaoi itu negatif buat kamu!"

"Yaah, gimana lagi? Yaoi itu dah jadi bagian hidupku! Rada kayak rokok gitu deh! Addict nih! Oh, ya sudah, klo Danna cape kasih tau aku, ya mending ga usah dikasih tau. toh aku dah tau" Deidara menjawab omelan Sasori masih dengan innocent dan tetap membaca sambil senyam-senyum mesum. Sikapnya ini bikin Sasori dongkol abis. Sasori yang bermaksud baik dan tulus menasihati sahabatnya itu, merasa tak berguna dan dicampakkan.

"Kamu tau ga sih kenapa aku mau cape-cape kasih tau kamu? Karena aku sayang kamu sebagai sahabatku. Nyadar ga sih kamu akan niat baikku? Oh, tak perlu dijawab, aku tau! Memang pantas kok, klo kamu ga nyadar. Toh mungkin kamu tidak menganggapku sebagai teman" Setelah dia berkata begitu dengan sinisnya, dia segera tancap gas dan meninggalkan Deidara. Sedang yang ditinggal cengo sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Sampainya Deidara di rumah dia langsung ke dapur, dia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi makan sambil menggerutu-gerutu, "Huu, Danna marah sama aku, un! Aku sebegitu keterlaluannya kah sampai dia marah begitu, un? Ih, aku ga abis pikir, Danna kok marah sih? Kan aku yang hobi Yaoi, kenapa dia rese'? Trus aku ga ngerasa ngerugiin dia akibat hobiku kok! Toh paling klo gila-gilaan kan aku juga yang jadi perhatian orang, bukan dia! Paen sih ngomel terus? Tiap hari pula, un! Kadang kalo aku sedang tak bersamanya, pas aku kepergok nglakuin hobiku, dia ngomel lagi! Serba salah deh, mau nglakuin hobiku itu tanpa di deketnya, diomelin, nglakuin di deketnya, tambah parah lagi! Huh, napa dia ngurusin urusanku kalo dah tau dia sendiri dah cape, un? Ah, biar deh, un! Ntar cape ndiri paling juga ntar besok baek lagi, un!" gumamnya panjang, setelah itu dia kembali meneguk jusnya.

Esok harinya…

"Dannaaaa! Pagiii, un!" Deidara melambai ke arah Sasori yang baru saja datang. Sedang yang diberi salam, melengos begitu saja tanpa balasan, meski hanya segaris senyum pun.

Deidara yang merasa tak diacuhkan segera menghampiri bangku Sasori dan menepuk pundak temannya itu sambil tertawa riang. "Eh, Danna kok sinis gitu sih? Danna ada masalah ya? Cerita dong!"

"Iya, ada! Masalah sama KAMU!" Sasori menjawabnya dengan malas dan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Udah, sana, sana! Males aku ngeliat mukamu!" Sasori mengusir Deidara dengan nada yang cuek dan membuang muka. Saat itu, tepat lonceng berbunyi.

'Danna masih marah sama aku, un! Arrgh, aku benar-benar bodoh, un! Aku udah nganggep remeh dia, abisnya selama ini dia jarang bahkan ga pernah marah. Aku harus gimana, un? Dia temanku, un! Mana bisa aku tahan sehari aja ga teguran sama dia, un!' gumam Deidara dalam batinnya, membuat dia tak konsentrasi menyimak guru.

Ketika pulang sekolah, dilihat oleh Deidara, Sasori pergi ke toilet. Deidara berinisiatif mengikutinya. Dia bener-bener pengen minta maaf. Sebenernya dia juga sadar diri kalo maaf itu ga bisa ngembaliin kejadian yang lalu. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan bersalahnya meski dia rela ga dimaafkan sekalipun. Dia pun juga memperkirakan, permintaan maaf ini akan mempertaruhkan 'kelangsungan' hobinya.

"Hhhh, otakku bener-bener panas! Ga bisa tenang! Gara-gara…"

"Aku ya, Danna?" tiba-tiba Deidara muncul dari pintu toilet. Sasori yang sedang merunduk ke wastafel pun terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah pemilik suara.

"Ngapaen kamu ikutan ke sini?" nada bicara Sasori masih terdengar sinis seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku…aku mau minta maaf, Danna! Maaf, kemaren karena aku terlalu seneng dan terobsesi, jadi ga bisa kontrol sikap"

"Ah, bosen aku denger pengakuanmu yang itu!"

Setelah Sasori berkata begitu, dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke wastafel, Deidara berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan meraih kedua tangan Sasori, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Nampak dari sikapnya itu, Deidara sangat menyesal dan penuh harap agar dimaafkan. Jika orang luar menyaksikan ini, adegan ini terkesan seperti seorang gadis yang berharap pernyataan cintanya terbalas.

"Danna, kumohon!" Deidara menatap dalam ke wajah Sasori sambil memasang puppy eyes. Yang ditatap ngerasa risih. 'Apaan sih nih anak?' itulah yang dibatinkan Sasori saat itu

"Ekh, mohon apa coba?" respon Sasori melirikkan matanya ke arah lain

"Maafin aku, aku ga bakal ngulang kegilaanku deh!"

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji! Kali ini ga cuma janji! Nanti pasti kutepati! Aku janji ga bakal ribut lagi kalo nge-yaoi!"

"Yaelah, kupikir mau berhenti nge-yaoi!"

"Wah, yang itu aku ga yakin! Sudahlah, Danna! Yaoi itu ga usah diungkit, biar itu jadi urusan pribadiku! Yang penting aku ga bakal bikin Danna ngerasa malu lagi kalo lagi sama aku, un! Yah, Danna, yah?"

Sepertinya Sasori luluh juga. Dia mengiyakan dengan anggukan dan dibalas dengan pelukan. "Kyaaa! Makasih, Danna! Aku sayang Danna, un!" Deidara mencelos begitu saja, membuat perasaan risih Sasori makin menjadi. Dia makin berkeringat dan keningnya berkerut ketika tak sengaja ikat rambut Deidara putus. Maka nampaklah rambut indah Deidara yang tergerai bebas dan sedikit menyibak ke wajah Sasori.

"Oh…" Sasori terpana melihat rambut Deidara yang terurai itu ketika Deidara melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, ikatannya…ya, ampun! Aku jadi malu dilihat Danna seperti ini, un!"

"Tidak, itu indah, aku suka…Deidara"

"Apa? Tadi Danna ngomong apa? Suka?" Deidara membelalakkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya

"Danna, aku juga…suka…Danna" balas Deidara gugup dan memeluk Sasori lagi.

"Hei, hei, hei, apaan sih? Bukan aku suka kamu, tapi suka rambutmu!" sentak Sasori melepas pelukan Deidara dengan kasar

"Ehhh…jadi Danna benci aku, un?" Deidara yang ke-GR-an jadi malu sendiri, "Kenapa? Kenapa malah rambutku, un?"

"Aku ga bilang aku benci kamu. Yah, soalnya aku teringat lagi sama Barbie Doll kesayanganku waktu aku kecil tuh sempet hilang. Haha, tapi itu dulu, jangan kira aku masih suka main boneka sampai sekarang!" Sasori menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. "Dah, dah, ayo kita pulang…"

"Danna beneran mau maafin aku kan?"

"Iya…dah, cepetan. Masih ragu-ragu gitu, ya udah deh, kayaknya ga perlu kuantar pulang" Sasori melengos pergi

"Aah, Dannaaa…tunggu! Aku mauuu!"

Sampai di rumah Deidara…

"Dei, tunggu. Jangan masuk rumah dulu. Sini deh!" Sasori tiba-tiba memanggil Deidara dan turun dari motornya. Yang dipanggil pun kemudian mendekat ke hadapan yang memanggil. Deidara memandang Sasori lekat-lekat dengan tatapan anak polos yang menunggu diberi permen. Sasori tertegun melihat temannya begitu, "Kenapa kamu?"

"Ga pa pa, aku nunggu Danna bicara,un! Ada apa sih, un? Aku mau dikasih apa, un?" Sasori sweat drop dengar jawaban Deidara yang GR

"Hahaha, kemari! Lebih dekat padaku…aku akan memberimu…" Sasori memasang pose telunjuk yang mengayun sebagai isyarat pelengkap perintahnya. Ketika Deidara mendekat, Sasori menepuk bahu kiri temannya itu. "…peringatan" lanjutnya. Deidara merespek perkataan itu dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. Paham akan itu, Sasori yang baik hati menjelaskan, "Peringatan untukmu agar jangan pernah kau lakukan hobi laknatmu itu lagi"

"Tapi Dan…"

"Setiap permulaan itu memang susah, tapi adanya kebisaan itu karena kebiasaan. Maka tanamkanlah hal itu. Sekarang logikanya gini, misal nih kamu masih bersikeras ga mau tinggalin hobimu itu, oleh karenanya kamu masih koleksi doujin-doujin + manga nistamu itu. Pada suatu hari, aku berada di suatu ruang di mana banyak koleksimu itu dan ruangan itu sedang kebakaran, mana yang lebih kau pilih? Aku atau YAOI? Anggap sekarang situasimu sedang dihadapkan pada gambaranku tadi…"

"Menganggap seperti gambaran Danna, un?" Deidara berpikir sejenak, kemudian terbelalak, "A, a, artinya…ka, kalo aku pilih yaoi, Danna akan mati?"

"Pikiranmu sudah tepat…kamu pasti mengerti apa maksud dari aku 'akan mati' itu?" jawab Sasori tanpa ekspresi. Deidara menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku mengerti Danna. Maksudnya Danna tak akan mau ada lagi dalam kehidupanku, menjauhiku sejauh-jauhnya kan? Perasaan Danna padaku akan mati kan? Artinya Danna tak akan peduli lagi padaku kan?"

"Sebagai sahabat, aku berusaha melakukan yang baik untukmu. Kuharap kamu membalas perasaan tulusku…ini kesempatan terakhir. Terkesan otoriter? Ya, itu benar. Tapi, mohon ditimbang-timbang lagi segi positifnya"

Deidara termangu. Dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang baginya berat. Melepaskan hobinya yang menurut dia selama ini membuat pikirannya fresh, atau kehilangan sahabatnya? Biar bagaimana pun, dia tetap tau bahwa pilihan yang kedua adalah yang mulia. Tapi, hatinya benar-benar berat.

Sasori yang memperhatikan Deidara terdiam begitu, dia menambah bicara lagi, "Kebanyakan, orang-orang melakukan sesuatu hanya berdasarkan perasaannya meski dia tau ada yang lebih baik, hal itu dijadikannya alasan untuk tetap terus bertahan pada yang ingin dia kehendaki. Ketahuilah, apa yang tidak kamu sukai belum tentu buruk bagimu dan apa yang kamu sukai belum tentu baik bagimu…Hmph, sudah dulu ya! aku pamit dulu! Ja mata!"

Setelah ceramah Sasori seminggu yang lalu, perlahan-lahan Deidara mulai berubah. Dia nampak lebih rajin dari biasanya. Lebih dari itu, perubahan yang paling mencolok terhadap dirinya saat ini adalah tingkah laku dan gaya bicaranya. Terkesan lebih sopan dan dewasa. Oh, apa ceramah Sasori waktu itu sukses? Kita simak lebih lanjut, apa sebenarnya alasan Deidara melakukan perubahan ini? Jawabannya adalah dia telah menyadari akan pentingnya seorang sahabat. Akhirnya dia sadar selama ini dia sering tak mengacuhkan Sasori. Dia lupa kalau Sasori adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar dianggapnya sahabat. Karena dulu, dia memang punya teman tapi tak pernah merasa mendapatkan seorang sahabat. Baginya waktu itu, semua orang itu sama. Sama dalam berpandangan dan menilai satu sama lain. Selalu kulitnya saja. Tak pernah mau tau secara keseluruhan tentang orang yang telah dinilainya itu. Apa yang pertama kali dilihat, langsung mengambil kesimpulan. Contohnya dirinya. Dalam suatu interaksi, dia selalu saja dinilai orang yang ga bener lah, orang edan lah, waria lah, apa itu? Benar-benar dangkal! Mereka pikir, sebuah kulit itu selalu bisa mewakili isinya?

Sedang Yaoi, awalnya itu hanyalah suatu keisengan. Tak lama berubah menjadi pelampiasan nafsu dan kecanduan. Dia sungguh sangat merasakan efeknya. Kala di tengah pelajaran yang baginya membosankan, dia suka 'nglanjor' (ngelamun jorok). Imbasnya, dia jadi tak mengerti akan materi pelajaran yang disampaikan. Lain itu, dia tergolong boros karena Yaoi itu tadi. Sering Sasori tegur dia, namun baru inilah akhirnya dia mengambil hidayahnya. Memang keputusan yang lebih bijak adalah membuang Yaoi jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasori, permulaan itu memang sulit, tapi dia yang peka terhadap perubahan Deidara selalu bersedia menjadi tameng hidup bagi sahabat tersayangnya itu walau tanpa diminta oleh Deidara sendiri. Deidara sangat bersyukur akhirnya hubungannya dengan Sasori benar-benar sudah pulih, serasa baru kenalan pertama kali.

Tapi, layaknya manusia, terkadang lupa atau masih berat untuk melaksanakan janji beserta niatnya.

"Deidara, kau sedang apa?"

"Gambar, un…"

"Eh, boleh aku lihat?"

"Jangan, un! Nanti Danna dosa, un! Aku ga mau bagi-bagi dosa!"

"Ah, Yaoi ya? Hmph, tumben nih mau rajin gambar sendiri, biasanya surfing…"

"Jadi males, un! Boros, un!"

"Oia, tadi juga kamu bilang 'ga mau bagi-bagi dosa'. Haha, padahal dulu sering maksa aku liat!"

"Aku ga mau gitu lagi, un! Kasian orang-orang yang tak berdosa, selama ini aku ribut mempublikasi hingga akhirnya aku dikenal si Mc Yaoi, orang-orang itu yang seharusnya ga melakukan dosa jadi keikutan deh! Dosa ngeliat Yaoi karena aku, dosa ngerumpiin aku, dosa ngebayangin deskripsi Yaoi dariku…Pokoknya sekarang aku ga mau bertingkah lagi deh! Cukup aku yang pantas merasakan dosaku sendiri, un!"

"Deidara, Deidara! Aneh kamu ini, dibilang ga tobat ya tobat, dibilang tobat ya ga tobat-tobat amat! Jangan nanggung-nanggung gitu dong!"

"Uhn, susah tau! Biarkan aku menikmatinya sendiri tanpa merugikan siapapun, un!"

"Yakin bisa ga bakal ngerugiin siapa-siapa?"

"Yakin, un! Aku bakal menahan hasratku untuk tidak mempublikasi sekuat tenaga!"

Sasori senang melihat perubahan sahabatnya yang lumayan itu, 'Biarlah dia begitu dulu, pasti seiring berjalannya waktu kesenangannya itu memudar mengingat dia akan menghentikan publikasi dan sharing gila-gilaan lagi terhadap teman-teman sealirannya. Dengan itu frekuensi menikmati Yaoinya pun juga pasti jadi jarang…' batinnya bijak. 'ditambah aku akan terus mengingatkannya dengan halus…pasti dia akan…' gumam hatinya terputus ketika dia tak sengaja melihat apa yang ada di balik buku yang dari tadi Deidara tutupi. Saat itu, Deidara merunduk ingin mengambil pensilnya yang jatuh. Nah, maka terlihatlah apa yang dia kerjakan sedari tadi pada bukunya. Ternyata dia sedang menggambar 2 orang lelaki yang sedang **** dan tertulis di bagian bawah gambar itu…

Sasori x Itachi...

"DEIDARAAAAA…..!"

OWARI

A/N : Fuuh! Garing ya? Ya udah deh, mohon reviewnya, flame juga boleh tapi yang nyambung dan bermutu yah! Mohon maaf sekali, jikalau readers ada yang tersinggung dengan isi FF di atas. Tapi, yah, mungkin walau ana sudah mohon maaf, tetap saja tentang persepsi dikembalikan lagi untuk readers, kan setiap orang punya cara memahami yang berbeda-beda toh? :)


End file.
